The objective of this study is to quantitatively evaluate the biodistribution of triamcinolone acetonide (TAA) in the lungs due to buccal absorption as a function of time. The study aims to produce quantitative estimations of the rate of drug extraction from the oral mucosa and of the uptake of labeled drug in the lungs. If significant uptake is observed in the lungs, the separate contributions to the lung uptake which may be provided by buccal absorption and by systemic absorption of swallowed drug and metabolites will be estimated. The use of oral charcoal slurry has previously been shown to prevent any systemic absorption of swallowed drug. Use of the slurry will therefore allow absorption of swallowed drug to be estimated as the difference between two measurements of buccal absorption, with and without charcoal, in each indivudal. The study data is being analyzed.